Love doesn't cost a thing
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: SEQUEL OF Love comes with a cost
1. Chapter 1

Alex POV

College life isn't as different as regular life. I hang out with the same people even though Miley and Jade go to a different college. I still see them a lot because we all live together. Tori and Jade always pressure Miley and I to date but that would be so weird. Plus I don't even like Miley like that. I started dating a girl name Taylor she's a total sweetheart. Nicest person I met even nicer than Harper. All my friends like her so I'm super happy.

"Alex were you even listening?" Tori said and I shook my head no

"Ughh Mitchie is performing tonight and I don't have tickets." She said and I rolled my eyes

Around the time graduation was coming up Mitchie became super famous. She made a music video and everyone loved her. Then she released an album in the summer and toured. I never went to her concert because I couldn't care less. She's the past and you always keep the past in the past. Every time Tori says her name I roll my eyes. Tori says she's a huge fan and she really is.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about Mitchie Torres?" I asked angry

Tori doesn't know I dated Mitchie and I would never tell her. She would ask me a lot of questions. Miley and I swore we would keep our relationship with Mitchie in the past.

"Fine I'll just tell Miley." She said getting up to go to my room and talk to my girlfriend. Another thing is Taylor loves Mitchie too. It is super annoying to hear my girlfriend talk about how much she loves my ex. Tori and Taylor talk about Mitchie so much I stopped going on double dates with Jade and Tori. I rather stick with my day one Miley and her girlfriend Lily. Lily knows about Mitchie because of Miley and she tries to hide her love for Mitchie. Did I mention everyone around me loves Mitchie?

"Alex guess what?" Miley said running in our living room with nothing but a shirt and underwear. This house is full of naked lesbians.

"What?" I asked

"I got you a spot in the art gallery. The man on the phone said he loved your piece and wants it in his art museum. He's super rich and is willing to pay a lot of cash for it." Miley said and I screamed

"No way I can't believe it." I said jumping around running to tell my girlfriend

Mitchie POV

"Mitchie I love you!" Screaming fans said as I waved to them from my balcony. Shane stood next to me kissing my cheek. I hated him so much but whatever keeps the label happy. We went back to the hotel room and he sat on my bed.

"I hate you so much." I said and he rolled his eyes

"Why can't you be nice to me? I'm doing this to launch your career remember." He said

"My career is fine without you those people out there are screaming for me not you. Get off my bed." I said and he stood up

"You know I'm tired of your attitude and I haven't gotten any since we started pretending to fake date because my manager thinks it's too risky and I might get caught cheating. Maybe you and I should have sex or are you a lesbian?" He said and I bit my tongue

"I'm not having sex with you because I hate you. We can stop this fake dating my career is going good I thought I was helping you since your career is going in the toilet. And you know why because you're a jerk the same jerk I met at camp a few years ago!" I screamed

"You know what Mitchie I'm done with you. Since we're on the same label we will say it was a mutual breakup and we are just friends. That will keep the paparazzi off our asses." Shane said

"Wow the smartest thing you said today." I said and he left my hotel room.

I called my driver and asked him to pick me up. I asked him to drive me to my favorite place the art gallery. I developed a love for art because of Alex. I feel more close to her. I miss her so much. I looked at the art pieces and saw an empty place where my favorite painting used to be. I went to the owner's office to ask him about it. He loves me because his teenage daughter is a big fan of me.

"Mr. Brown what happen to my favorite painting?" I asked sitting down

"I took it down to put a new artist's work up. She's absolutely perfect. I wrapped the painting for you because I knew you loved that piece. I sent it to you it should come soon." He said and I smiled

"Thank you so new artist is she that good?" I asked

"Yeah her pieces are amazing. I was just on the phone with her friend. I'm going to send someone to get the piece tomorrow morning. Alex Russo is the next big thing." He said and my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Did you just say Alex Russo?" I said and he nodded

"That's an old friend of mine can I get the piece for you." I said with a big smile he raised an eye brow at my eagerness.

"I haven't seen her in years I really miss her." I said trying to reassure him my eagerness has a reasonable purpose

"Ok here's the address can you pick it up and bring it before noon tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded yes I stared at the piece of information memorizing it because I felt like this piece of paper will fly out my hands. I have her address it's too good to be true. I got to Caitlynn's hotel's room and she was sleeping. I jumped on her bed and she groan.

"Mitchie you're not fucking serious?" she said

"I got Alex's address. I'm going to get the love of my life back." I said jumping on the bed then lying down with a smile on my face.

"How the hell did you get her number?" she asked

"Who cares what's important now is I get dress and win back the love of my life." I said and she got up to stop me.

"Umm you have a concert tonight. After the concert you could do whatever you want. But remember tomorrow morning we will be in Canada." Caitlynn said

"Shit forgot about that ok I'll go after the concert." I said and she nodded I became super happy again and began smiling

Alex….

Alex POV

"Why are we watching this?" I groan and Tori shushed me

"Because this is Mitchie's first concert that will be on TV. I'm so happy we get to see it and record it and then watch it again." Tori said and I looked at Miley for help

"If you're recording it can't you just watch it later some of us aren't fans of Mitchie Torres?" Miley said and I silently thanked her

"Umm no can you guys stop hating on Mitchie at least Jade can tolerate it. You and Alex need to embrace the Mitchie movement." Tori said and I groaned

"You ok baby?" Taylor said and I nodded kissing her

The concert was on and it wasn't bad at all. It was actually perfect. I always loved Mitchie's voice. She was and still is amazing. However she is still a heartless heartbreaker. Some of the songs I kind of thought it was about me but shook that thought away. She didn't care about me why would she write me a song? Tori, Taylor, and Lily sang along to every song. Jade sang one song she really liked. Miley and I were just watching the concert. Sometimes I forget that Miley dated Mitchie for a year. She should be more heartbroken then I because I only dated her for two weeks. Miley just has a good way of hiding her pain. The concert finished and I was glad. I loved her voice but sitting here and watching my ex is not fun.

"Ooh TMZ is on." Tori said and I wondered why she always controlled the remote.

"I'm going to get us some dinner." Lily said and kissed Miley leaving the apartment

Thirty minutes into the show Mitchie and Shane's face came on my screen. I knew they were dating and I also knew about their past because Miley and Mitchie told me about it. I went and got a water bottle from the kitchen. When I got back the same garbage was on the TV.

"Can you please turn that garbage off?" I said sitting down on the couch

"Stop being a hater. You're just jealous because Mitchie Torres is perfect." Tori said and I shook my head and Miley looked at me

"Hey Mitchie went to Tribeca Prep didn't you go there Alex before transferring to our school." Jade said and I nodded

"Did you know Mitchie?" Tori asked and I rolled my eyes and shook my head

Tori is such a big fan of Mitchie and it was annoying. I didn't want to hear about my ex every second. Even though she doesn't know that was my ex.

"It was a big school never saw her before." I lied and they nodded turning their head to the TV. Miley looked at me for a second knowing the truth

"Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres broke up today. Rumors are going around that one of them is gay. Vote on our website who you think is gay or if you think it's just a stupid rumor and both are straight." The gossip reporter said and I rolled my eyes

It's funny how in high school I was in the closet and now she's the one in the closet. The doorbell rang and Tori got up to get it. Jade, Miley, and I are all lazy so that's Tori's job.

"I think its Lilly." Miley said and we nodded expecting Lilly

"OMG Mitchie Torres I love you! You're my idol and I have all of your albums. I love you so much." Tori screamed and I looked and saw Mitchie walk into my apartment. I haven't seen her since that night.

"Alex" she looked at me hopefully and Miley said out loud

"Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex POV

"Mitchie I can't believe you're here. I knew you got my letter. See everyone I told you Mitchie would come for me." Tori said and I rolled my eyes and drank my water. Taylor looked star struck and Jade just looked interested.

"She's not here for you idiot." Miley said and then Mitchie turned to Miley

"Miley?" She said shocked and Miley waved at her looking at the floor. The bell rang and Miley got up and opened the door for Lily.

"How do you know Miley?" Tori asked

"We dated for a year in high school. Oh shit but don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know I'm gay." Mitchie said and Miley groaned

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Miley said and got ready for Tori to scream at her

"You dated Mitchie and never told me. Why would you do that? You know how much I love her. I can't believe you dated Mitchie. Omg you dated Mitchie how was it? Is she a romantic? Did you love her? Why did you guys break up? If you broke up with her I will kill you." Tori said and I laughed and Mitchie looked at Tori like she was crazy

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this." Miley said I looked at Taylor and she was still staring at Mitchie. I nudge her and she got out of shock

"OMG Mitchie Torres I love you so much. I don't really show it because my girlfriend Alex hates you. I'm sorry I don't know why she does. But I love you so much." Taylor said this night was a disaster

"Girlfriend?" Mitchie said looking hurt

"Wait if Mitchie isn't here because of Tori's letter why is she here?" Jade said

"Oh I came to get a painting for my friend by Alex. Can I get it please?" Mitchie said looking at me and I nodded

I went to my room and she followed me. Tori, Taylor, and Lily wanted to follow Mitchie but Miley stopped them. She closed the door and looked at me. I was confused. She kissed me and I was too shock to move. I was about to start kissing back but then I thought about Taylor. I pushed Mitchie off of me.

"No" I said and she looked at me with sad eyes

"Alex you never gave me a chance to explain. I love you. I loved you then and I love you now. At the time I needed the money for my mother's surgery. I wanted to stop but I didn't know how without telling you the truth. I never wanted you to get hurt." Mitchie said

"I don't believe you." I said and was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist

"Then let me prove it to you." She said and then saw my tattoo

"Love doesn't cost a thing" she whispered knowing what the tattoo meant.

"Mitchie we are done. I have a girlfriend and you just got out of a relationship. I forgive you for what you did. I thought I hated you but now that I'm face to face with you I realize I don't hate you. I hate myself for falling for you so easily." I said and her face fell.

"Alex I can't live without you. The relationship with Shane was fake." She said and I laughed humorlessly

"Like our relationship." I said

"Alex please just give me a chance." She said

"Mitchie I love my girlfriend. She doesn't record what we do and trust me we do a lot of explicit things. She doesn't sell me out for money. She doesn't hurt me." I said and gave her the painting and left the room.

I went in the room and everyone looked at me and I shrugged. I sat on the couch and Mitchie came a few seconds later. Tori ran over to Mitchie to carry the painting for her. Mitchie looked at me for a minute before turning to Miley.

"Miley can I talk with you for a minute?" Mitchie asked and Lily became a little jealous I could see it in her eyes.

"You're going to make her talk to your girlfriend alone?" Jade asked Lily

"Mitchie isn't like that she's an angel right Lily?" Tori said and instantly Lily stopped being jealous and had that I love Mitchie face she carries around.

"Yeah Mitchie is perfect." Lily said and I rolled my eyes and turned to Taylor

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey" she smiled back

Then we all heard Mitchie and Miley yelling at the top of their lungs. I never heard Mitchie so upset. She told Miley to fuck herself and then slam the door.

"Alright it's time for me to leave I have a concert tomorrow in Canada." Mitchie said

"Will you come back for me?" Tori asked and I rolled my eyes Tori was Mitchie's biggest fan

"Umm…"Mitchie said looking anywhere but Tori

"Let's go Tori you're being Mitchie weird in front of Mitchie." Jade said leading her girlfriend into their room

"Are you coming back because I didn't get a picture?" Taylor asked and Mitchie gave her a small smile. I knew Mitchie didn't like her

"I don't think I'm coming back I only came to get this painting. I can take a picture now." Mitchie said and Taylor nodded eagerly giving me her phone to take a picture. Taking a picture of my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend is kind of weird. I took it and smiled at Mitchie's smile. She's always had a perfect smile. I shook that last thought out of my head and gave Taylor her camera

"This is so going to be my screensaver." Taylor said looking down at the picture

"But I'm your screensaver." I pouted and I could see Mitchie staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Hush up baby." She said

"Well I have to go Lily can you help me take this downstairs." Mitchie asked and I was confused on why she picked Lily. She could have picked me someone she was trying to win back. She could have picked Taylor so she could kill her. I just wanted to know why Lily. Lily followed Mitchie and I decided I wanted to go to sleep. Taylor followed and we went to sleep.

I woke up a few hours alter because of a nightmare. I had a dream that Mitchie was counting money with Lauren. Mitchie was laughing at me and throwing money in the sky. I woke up with tears in my face. I decided I needed some ice cream. I started eating it and thought of Mitchie. Jade walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"How can you sit there and watch your girlfriend go all crazy for another girl?" I asked I wanted to ask her this for a long time but never got a chance.

"Well it's kind of cute but I also know Mitchie would never like her. I love Tori but Mitchie I already know she loves you." Jade said and I looked at her like she was crazy

"What are you talking about? I never met her. I just gave her my painting she only knew Miley." I said trying to hide the fact that Mitchie and I dated

"You know you don't have to lie to me." Jade said and I smiled

Besides Miley Jade has been my closet friend. She isn't Mitchie crazy which helps.

"I dated Mitchie when I was in high school. But she was only dating me because a girl was paying her too. I was in the closet at the time and that girl wanted to expose me and used Mitchie to do. So after they expose me I left with Miley." I said and Jade nodded she was never the type to show pity only understanding.

"Alex the past is the past. I looked at Mitchie and she loves you a lot. She didn't come here for a painting or to see Miley. A pop star coming for a fucking painting you know that's a lie. Alex she loves you." Jade said and I didn't know how to respond

"Well I love Taylor." I said after a few minutes

"Whatever you say." Jade said leaving

I sighed and wondered why Mitchie decide to come back into my life.

Mitchie POV

"She's over me. Caitlyn what am I going to do?" I said sitting on my private jet.

"Umm get over her. Mitchie you guys dated for only two weeks. It was never that serious." Caitlyn said and I turned to her

"That's what I'm so confused about. We only dated for two weeks but she is my every thought. I write songs about her so effortlessly. I'm deeply in love with her but I only dated her for two weeks." I said and a tear rolled down my face and Caitlyn hugged me

"I'm sorry" she said and I just hugged her

I got on stage and saw all the signs and fans. There were signs that said Shane and Mitchie forever. I rolled my eyes at that sign.

"I wrote this song on the plane coming here. I would like to dedicate it to someone special. I just wanted to tell you I still love you. You know who you are." I said hoping Alex was watching my performance tonight or maybe Tori her weird friend

_First, I'll acknowledge_

_Our trust has been broken_

_A successful recovery_

_I pray for us at night_

_Bless me with a second chance_

_Never thought I'd see your face again_

_Learning life through trial and error_

_Tryna make it right_

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_This time I'll do you right_

_Missing your good intentions_

_Missing you from a distance_

_Hope you did the same_

_I know that I caused a problem_

_Know that I left you livid_

_Pushed you far away_

_Learned it don't pay to lie_

_Cause I don't wanna see you cry_

_Saying nothing gets you nowhere fast_

_I'ma hold it back inside_

_But now that I'm back around ya_

_Nothing else really matters_

_Hope you feel the same_

_First, I'll acknowledge_

_Our trust has been broken_

_A successful recovery_

_I pray for us at night_

_Bless me with a second chance_

_Never thought I'd see your face again_

_Learning life through trial and error_

_Tryna make it right_

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_This time I'll do you right_

_I'm going through all the motions_

_Trying to find a reason_

_Why we ended that way_

_Nothing in life is perfect_

_We'll be changing like the seasons_

_That's what they used to say_

_I'm just going to sleep alone at night_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_Wanna give you all I have to give_

_No more holding back this time_

_Now that I'm back around ya_

_Nothing around me matters_

_Hope you feel the same_

_First, I'll acknowledge_

_Our trust has been broken_

_A successful recovery_

_I pray for us at night_

_Bless me with a second chance_

_Never thought I'd see your face again_

_Learning life through trial and error_

_Tryna make it right._

_Make it right (make it right, make it right)_

_Make it right (make it right, make it right)_

_Make it right (make it right, make it right)_

_This time I'll do you right_

_(I'ma do you right)_

_You know I'ma do you right (I'ma do you right)_

_You know I'ma do you right (I'ma do you right)_

_You know I'ma do you right (I'ma do you right)_

_I'ma do you right_

_You know I'ma do you right_

My fans went crazy and started chanting Shane and Mitchie. I got off stage and hated the fact my fans would never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV

"OMG Miley that was so about you. You're so lucky. I'm sorry Lily but you don't stand a chance against Mitchie." Tori said

"You're right. Miley if you want her back I'm ok with it." Lily said

"Are you crazy? I love you." Miley said

"But she is Mitchie Torres." Lily said surprised and I got very angry

"Are you two fucking serious? She's a human being like all of us. She isn't some god. Who cares if Mitchie want's someone back? That person isn't her property they can say no. If it was me I would say no. You don't know Mitchie personally. She could be some type of heartless heartbreaker. There's like a billion of people in this world that can sing. STOP OBSESSING OVER HER!" I screamed and Tori and Lily looked at me shocked. Miley grabbed me and took me to her room

"Are you ok?" She asked and I shook my head and laid on the bed

"We only dated for two weeks. Why does she want me back? She was pretending to love me." I said even though lately I wasn't sure about the last thing I said

"Maybe you guys are soul mates." Miley said

"Don't even joke about that." I said

"Do you want to know what Mitchie and I were arguing about?" Miley asked sitting next to me. I nodded

_Flashback Nobody POV_

"_How have you been Miley?" Mitchie asked nervously. She wasn't expecting to see Miley in Alex's apartment. Even though she loved Alex her heart still ached for Miley sometimes. They spent a lot of time together and knew a lot about each other_

"_Good I got a girlfriend Lily the blonde one that isn't dating Alex." Miley said feeling completely awkward_

"_Wow both of my ex-girlfriends are dating blondes." Mitchie chuckled trying to lighten the mood_

"_Mitchie why are you really here?" Miley asked trying to get to the point_

"_I came to win Alex back." Mitchie said_

"_Mitchie she has a girlfriend that she loves. You need to get over it." Miley said a little frustrated_

"_None of this would have happen if you didn't take her away from me." Mitchie's voice became to rise_

"_You asked me too!" Miley screamed frustrated_

"_You didn't tell me you were going to take her to Cali-fucking-ornia!" Mitchie screamed_

"_Well it wasn't like she was going to talk to you." Miley screamed_

"_I loved her! I still do. You took her away from me." Mitchie screamed_

"_Oh well get over her!" Miley screamed_

"_You know what go fuck yourself!" Mitchie screamed and left_

_Flashback ended Alex POV_

"She really did love you. While you guys were dating she broke up with me. She wasn't pretending. She left her number here for us. She said if we ever need anything like money call her." Miley said giving me the paper and I closed my eyes

"Can you leave me alone for a minute?" I said and she nodded

I began thinking. Mitchie Torres a girl I dated for two weeks. She humiliated me and broke my heart. During those two weeks I fell in love with her. Then one and a half year later I met Taylor and I fell in love with her. Did I fall out of love with Mitchie? Am I still in love with Mitchie? Why am I in love with Mitchie? We only dated for two fucking weeks. Taylor is a sweet heart. I can't go back to Mitchie and break her heart. Why am I thinking about getting back together with Mitchie? I need a drink.

Mitchie POV

"You did great." Caitlynn said and I smiled

Caitlynn has always been there for me. When Jason and my mother died she helped me through it. She's the only person I have left in this crazy world.

"Well you know how I do." I joked and she laughed

"I think we should celebrate." Caitlynn said and I nodded

She walked into the kitchen getting some glasses. I turned on the TV and got a blanket. She sat next to me pouring me some wine. We usually did this when we were happy. We laughed and drank until my phone rang. I took it out and saw it was an unknown caller. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said I wasn't drunk but Caitlynn was

"Mitchieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the voice said into the phone. I noticed it was Alex

"Alex are you drunk?" I asked

"Yupppppp" she laughed

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes I just wanted toooo tell youuuuu something." She said and I waited for her to say something

"I loveeeeee youuuuuuu" she said and I began to smile

"You love me?" I asked

"Yessss so don't give up on meeeeee." She said and hung up

"Caitlynn Alex loves me." I said and turned around to see my best friend sleeping. I began to plan how I was going to win her back.

Two weeks later….

Alex POV

"We would like to this time out to celebrate. Celebrate an upcoming artist. Alex Russo has the potential to do great things. I am happy my art museum will be the first to have her piece on our walls. To Alex." Mr. Brown said and everyone cheered. Mr. Brown decided to throw a party for me. I didn't think the first day my art piece was in a museum was that big of a deal. I was excited I was just surprise other people were.

"Thank you everyone." I said and began looking at other art pieces

"See any you like?" a girl with black hair and brown eyes asked

"This one is very nice." I said looking at the piece again.

"Thank you I worked very hard on it." She smiled

"Alex" I said

"Grace" she said and we began silently looking at different art pieces together. It was fun sometimes we would comment on stuff but that's it.

"I should get back to my boyfriend Josh he gets bored easily." She said and I nodded going back to Taylor

"Hi Alex" Taylor smiled and I pecked her lips

"Alex I need to talk to you." Miley said running towards me. I was really confused but she grabbed me leaving Taylor behind

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Hi Alex." I turned around and saw Mitchie

"What is she doing here?" I turned to Miley

"I don't know she wants to talk to you." Miley said leaving us alone

"Umm hi" I said

"I like your painting." She said and I sighed

"Mitchie what do you want?" I asked

"You" She said

"We went through this I love Taylor not you." I said I know that sounds harsh but I wish she would leave me alone

"You love me. Two weeks ago you called me telling me you loved me." She said and now I was angry

"Stop making stuff up!" I said

"I'm not you were drunk. You probably don't remember." She said

"I was drunk I didn't mean it." I said

"Yes you did. Why can't you just be with me?" she asked

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I asked and Mitchie laughed

"Our kids will be really stubborn like us." She said and I hid my blush. Having kids with Mitchie made me smile. Then I thought of kids with Taylor and it didn't give me that same feeling.

"I'm going to kiss you. Stop me if you want me too. If you stop me I will leave and never come back" She said stepping towards me. I held my breath do I want her to leave. Do I want to give her false hope? I don't know what to do so I just allowed her to kiss me. As soon as I felt that spark

"Alex" I turned around and saw Taylor whose eyes were filled with tears

"Taylor wait!" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Alex POV

I followed Taylor outside and she went across the street to a coffee shop. She sat there waiting for me. I was confused I thought she was trying to get away from. I sat next to her and she stayed quiet.

"Taylor I didn't mean that I was lost in the moment." I said

"I know you dated her in high school and the only reason you guys broke up because she humiliated you." Taylor said and my mouth dropped open. Who told her?

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Dammit Alex I was there. I went to the same high school as you but you never noticed me. I was in love with you since the ninth grade. I was there during everything." Taylor said angrily

"What!" I said suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I didn't see Taylor as my girlfriend but a stalker. Did she follow me out of New York?

_Flashback Taylor POV_

"_Taylor stop staring." My friend Drew said and I turned around _

"_I can't help it she's perfect." I said and turned back around_

_I saw Alex and Mason kissing at their table. I always wanted to sit there and now that Alex sits there I wanted it more. Alex has been my crush since the first day of freshmen year. I remember when some senior boy slammed my books on the floor and she helped me. Ever since then I was too shy to talk to her. Then two years I got letters from her saying how beautiful I am and how she wanted to be with me. I was really excited and she told me she couldn't be with me though because of her parents. I could understand because my parents were very against gays. We exchanged letters for three months and I fell in love with her. However I found out it wasn't Alex sending those but Lauren the mean girl in my school. She sent the letters to my parents and threatened to put it around school if I didn't follow her orders. My parents kicked me out and I stayed in Lauren's pool house as a servant. With all that going on I still found happiness watching Alex. Her smile helped me a lot. _

"_Taylor get over her she's straight." Drew said and I frowned_

_Then I saw Mitchie whisper to Alex and Alex went with her. Something told me to follow them which I did. I saw them go into the janitor's closet. I looked a little to see what was going on. That's when I heard Alex say the words I wanted her to say forever. _

_"Of course not I'm 100% lesbian." She says and I smiled. I did have a chance with her_

_"How does it feel when he kisses you" Mitchie asked _

_"Horrible no connection at all" she says and I was beyond happy_

_"I think I'm falling in love with you" Alex said and my heart dropped she began kissing Mitchie and I had to leave before they heard me cry. _

_When I saw what Mitchie and Lauren did to Alex I hated Lauren more. I also hated Mitchie because of what she did to Alex. I hated them both for causing my sunshine heartbreak and causing her to leave and me not seeing her again._

_Flashback over Alex POV_

"What?" I said and took a few seconds to process the information

"Alex I love you so much." Taylor cried and I hugged her

"Why did you pretend to be obsessed with Mitchie?" I asked

"I don't know to hide my hate for her. But I did like her music." Taylor said

"I can't believe that happen to you. I hate Lauren but now I hate her more. I want to punch her in her face. Taylor I love you and I'm not going to leave you." I said and she smiled

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Taylor said

"But I do still have feelings for Mitchie. Taylor I think both Mitchie and I need closure. So I'm going to have to talk to her." I said and she nodded I put my hands in hers and walked back to the gallery. Mitchie was gone and at this point I didn't care. All I could think of was Taylor and what she told me. I want to show Taylor I love her and I'm grateful for her. We held hands the whole night and laughed. Right now I felt was the best time of my life.

The next day I called Mitchie and told her to meet me at a park. She agreed and I got dressed. Taylor was sleeping so I kissed her forehead and left. I went to the park and saw Mitchie siting on a bench. I sat next to her and she smiled.

"How did things go with your girlfriend?" she said

"We're going to be ok." I said and she nodded

"Does that mean there isn't going to be an us?" Mitchie asked and I nodded slowly.

"Mitchie what we had in high school was great. But we have to leave it there. I know you say you love me but I don't think you do. You feel guilty for what you did to me. You want to make it up to me but Mitchie it's time to move on. I do have feelings for you and I know you have some for me. Mitchie it's time for us to say goodbye." I said

"You're right I'm guessing Taylor told you what Lauren did too her." Mitchie said and I was shocked

"We both worked for Lauren I knew her. She told me stuff and I never connected that her Alex was you. Until I saw her that day in your apartment she pretended to not know me so I did the same." Mitchie said and I nodded

"I guess this is goodbye." I said

Mitchie grabbed my face and kissed me

"Goodbye Alex" she said

**Short chapter I know. But I have a week off of school in two weeks so I will update every day that week. Alex and Mitchie will be together in the end. Don't worry it's not an Alex/ Taylor fanfic even tough people are starting to want that. I don't know why but every time I write a story everyone feels sorry for the main character's girlfriend. LOL DON'T! **


End file.
